Reaper
__TOC__ none Allison is small in stature has an athletic build with a little muscle. General Personality When wearing the mask she's cocky, outspoken, but intimidating. She tends to focus on the task at hand and has a short temper. when she's not, she's an outgoing cheerleader. She lives in Glyton, Georgia, which has very few other heroes and she has no ties to larger hero groups such as the justice league. the only other heroes but around the few she has met she's talkative and opinionated. she's easy to joke with on most issues but there's certain topics that you shouldn't joke about with her. Villains?: when it comes to villains she's much more serious and focused. she's cocky and isn't adverse to quipping to throw the enemy off his/her game, but other than that she's mostly reserved. : Good Traits: she can keep a level head in intense situations, though they had very rough beginning she is very loyal to friends and family especially her foster mother Lorelai. : Bad Traits: she has a short temper, she sometimes seems stuck up around people who don't know her well, she doesn't have much faith in the legal system and has always had issues with authority.. : Quirks: she can't sing worth crap but when her favorite song comes on she always sings along, she doesn't go anywhere without her purse or bookbag, and she likes to drink pickle juice. Hopes Allison hopes to find her brother someday,and plans to be a case worker or a CASA (court appointed special advocate) in order to give other kids in her situation the support she didn't have for most of her life. Fears she has a fear of spiders due to almost getting bitten when she was younger while playing in a cave, and she has a fear of being a parent for fear that she may due to her children what her parents did to her. Memorable Quote(s) she sometimes calls people boo, and says "The Devil is a Liar" when someone tells her to do something that she does not want to. Family : Mother: Candace Baker,they've always had strained relationship ,their relationship grew worse when Allison and Jacob were placed into foster care, candace is alive but her whereabouts are unknown : Father: Clarence Baker, when Allison was younger she was signigicantly closer to her father than her mother, but their relationship fell completely apart when he left, his whereabouts are uknown. : Sibling(s): She has a younger brother named Jacob Baker. He is alive but was abducted by his sister's former employers. : Other: Her foster mother Lorelai Jenkins, though they got off on bad terms they grew to be very close, Allison lives with Lorelai in Glyton Georgia. Friends : She has a an Aunt name Melinda who is like an older sister to her, two younger cousins she is very protective of, an older cousin who is like a friend, and Celeste, her best friend she met while attending her foster mother's church. Enemies : Glyton doesn't really have a super villain community, her main enemies are Cadmus, her former employers, and Falcon and Trajectory, her replacements and former friends. Love Interest she's not really looking for a romantic relationship, but if she was, she would be looking for a sensitive woman, who is kind but is not afraid to speak her mind. : Past: she has never really had a past relationship. : Current: she does not currently have a crush or love interest. : Powers & Skills She is a normal non-powered human, who is competent in technology and science. : She doesn't have any superpowers, but due to growing up in a situation where she had to learn to throw a punch, and being a former thief she has a decent fighting style, where she uses her athleticism and small stature to her advantage. She's never had professional training so fighting style is somewhat raw and unpolished, putting her at a severe disadvantage when facing more seasoned fighters. She is also competent in technology and science. Weapons Cadmus provided her with advanced fighting technology which aids her in combat. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style Her fighting style can be considered more on the defensive side, using her agility and small size to her advantage. : Strengths: : She is a great planner, and very agile in battle. : 'Weaknesses: ' : she's not very strong physically, and she has a problem with improvising. she and her little brother Jacob was born and raised in Glyton, Georgia up until she was eleven. at the age of eleven her adoptive father left her mother with no job and no way to pay the bills. her mother became stressed and verbally abusive. when the teachers at Allison's school began to notice changes in her behavior they notified dfacs who sent out a caseworker and took both her and her brother from their home and placed them into Greenborough children's home, there they stayed in the transitional cabin for a month before being placed in a foster home in statesborough. the situation put a lot of stress on the two, and they started to act out. Jacob began throwing temper tantrums and getting physically violent when he didn't get his way, and Allison began disrespecting her elders, picked up bad habits such as smoking and began hanging with other kids who did the same. Allison and Jacob's relationship fell apart and the began to get in arguments with each other. the arguments were both there faults, but one would blame the other. one day when talking to her foster mother she gave her the advice to hit her brother when he hit her. it was bad advice, but Allison followed it any way. this lead to her and Jacob being moved to another home. Allison was sent to a home in Atlanta and Jacob was sent to midway. Jacob was doing well in his home but Allison would act out. by the time she was thirteen she was sent back to Glyton to live with a woman named Lorelei Jenkins. Allison soon began to get close to the Jenkins family but she was still very rebellious and had a deep resentment for the government and the justice league. how she saw it if they were truly heroes then her and Jacob would still have a real family. so she's falls back into the same routine as she did in her past Foster Homes, but was a bit more respectful to her foster mother. one night she heard about a scientist at the city's Cadmus location, who was creating some tech that would go for a high price on the black market. she makes plans to steal said tech and carries them out a week later. the place was highly secure and she got caught, but instead of calling the police the head scientist offered her as someone who would steal expensive and/or illegal materials that they can't put on their budget on a temporary basis. just until the project is complete and in return she would get paid a large sum of money and he would pull some strings to get her and her brother back together. once the project is complete and she reports to the scientist and he renigs on the deal. this angers Allison and leaves, only to come back after closing and the building is empty and burns it to the ground destroying everything inside. One month later when Allison is in her first week of ninth grade Lorelei picks up Allison from school and takes her to the dfacs building, and her case manager tells her that her little brother Jacob had gone missing and there have been no signs of him. the police don't have the case as top priority because it looks like a textbook runaway. Allison knows that her Jacob was happy at his new foster home and had no motive to actually run away. Allison knew that Cadmus had kidnapped her brother in retaliation to her destroying their lab. one month later Allison takes the tech from her job with cadmus and uses it to take on the persona of The Reaper, and begins to use it to look for her brother. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero